Tales of a Gryffindor
by ChaosPhantasm
Summary: What would Harry have done if he were more like his father? A series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Quidditch**

Harry Potter stood in front of an old and raggedy looking broomstick, it had twigs sticking out of it at odd angles and didn't seem too reliable. Still, it was better than some of the other ones that the less fortunate students got, Harry thought, feeling a smirk growing on his face as he saw that Malfoy's goons had gotten even worse brooms than him.

Malfoy's own broomstick was in roughly the same quality as his though, but Harry guessed that he couldn't have it all.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" Madam Hooch called up from the front.

"Up!" The students chorused.

Harry's broom shot into his hand and he grasped it firmly before turning to see how his peers had done, grinning when he realized that he was one of the few students successful. Hermione Granger's broom only rolled on the ground a little and poor Neville didn't even get a reaction from his broom.

Madam Hooch started walking down the rows and correcting their grips on the broomsticks, Harry savored the look on Malfoy's face when he was told that he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Madam Hooch instructed. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

And that was when things went wrong, Neville suddenly kicked off the ground and went soaring into the air before the whistle even touched Hooch's lips.

"Come back boy!" The professor shouted, but it was useless and Neville continued to rise steadily. Harry caught sight of Neville's face and saw that it was completely white, the timid boy looked down and gasped.

That was enough for Harry, he kicked off the ground went flying towards Neville. Below him, the students and Madam Hooch screamed and gasped as they watched the Boy-Who-Lived speed towards the Longbottom scion.

Harry ignored the rush of wind and held on tightly to his broomstick, switching to a one handed grip so that he could catch Neville.

Luckily, Neville hadn't gotten too far and Harry managed to catch up to the panicking boy just as he slipped off his broom. Harry extended his left hand and caught Neville by one of his flailing arms.

Harry almost fell off his broom right then, Neville was heavy! But he took a deep breath and steadied himself on the broom.

"Don't let go Neville! I'll get us down!" Harry exclaimed, trying to reassure the clumsy boy. Now, where was the 'down' button on this contraption again?

Harry eventually figured it out, angling the broom downwards and making a slow loop back towards the class. He and Neville touched the ground with shaky legs, Harry from the exhaustion of holding the heavier boy up with just a single arm and Neville from terror.

The class around him burst into cheers and Harry found himself clapped on the back by Ronald Weasley.

"That was amazing mate!" The red haired boy whooped, other male Gryffindors crowding around him excitedly.

Harry grinned, "Thanks, I really don't know how I did that, but that was pretty fun."

They were interrupted by a loud whistle, everyone settled down immediately and turned to Madam Hooch, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

The gray haired teacher walked over to Harry, the other Gryffindors scattering to let her pass.

"Mr Potter, let me start things by saying that that was one of the most daring and heroic things that I've seen a student do in all my years of teaching. A first-year, who doesn't even know how to ride a broom racing off to help a friend in need. For this, I award ten points to Gryffindor." Madam Hooch said, pride evident in her voice.

Harry took this to be a good sign and smiled, but his hopes were dashed when a stern look came over Madam Hooch's face.

"However, you still disobeyed one of my instruction and I will have to punish you for that. I believe that a detention with your head of house will suffice. Professor McGonagall will fetch you for your detention after dinner tonight." Madam Hooch said, writing a note on a piece of parchment before stowing it away in her robes.

"Now, let us continue with the class, and Mr Longbottom, please do not start flying before I blow the whistle this time."

* * *

Professor McGonagall had come into the common room after dinner and pulled him and a fifth-year named Wood. She didn't say a word until they reached her office and shut the door behind them.

"Mr Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a new candidate for Seeker." Professor McGonagall said.

Oliver Wood's confused expression morphed into delight, "Are you sure, Professor?" The fifth-year asked eagerly, walking around and examining Harry, nodding in satisfaction at what he saw.

"Quite so, Mr Wood. I witnessed him flying today, the boy's a natural. Was that your first time on a broomstick Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes it was, Professor." Harry replied, nodding his head with a confused expression, what was going on? Wasn't he supposed to be having detention?

"Excellent! He's just the build for a Seeker too." Wood crowed. "We have to get him a decent broom, Professor. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven maybe."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore about that and see if we can't bend the first-year rule." Professor McGonagall reassured. "Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened _in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks. . . ." The strict Transfigurations Mistress muttered.

Harry had caught on by now, "You know, it only says that first-years can't _own_ a broomstick." He spoke up, gaining Wood and Professor McGonagall's attention.

Encouraged by the attention, Harry let a devious smile grow on his face, it reminded Professor McGonagall of James Potter, when she taught the man all those years ago.

"We could just have Oliver keep the broom under his name and loan it to me for Quidditch practice and matches." Harry suggested smugly.

"An excellent idea, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall nodded, "I expect to you to work hard Mr Potter, do not disappoint me."

"You have nothing to worry about, Professor McGonagall." Harry nodded and flashed a confident and reassuring smile.

"I hope not. That will be all for tonight, bring him back to the Common Room, Wood." Professor McGonagall dismissed them, was it just his eyes playing tricks on him or did he see a smile on his stern head of house's face? Harry shook off the thoughts and turned to leave the office, only to be stopped by his professor's voice. "And Mr Potter? Your father would have been proud of you. Keep up what you're doing, everything."

There was an unidentifiable emotion in Professor McGonagall's voice, Harry gave a shy smile and nodded back at his head of house. "I won't disappoint you." Then he turned and left.

In her office, Minerva McGonagall had a wistful expression on her face. "He reminds me so much about you James, and I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing." Just the thought of another prankster at James's level made her shudder, especially if he made friends with the Weasley twins like she thought he would.

Could Hogwarts survive both the Weasley twins and the second coming of James Potter? Minerva wasn't sure.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a series of one shots, depicting how Harry Potter's adventures in the Wizarding World would have gone if he took after James Potter more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dueling Club**

Harry Potter stood in the Great Hall with his friends Ron and Neville by his side.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Harry overheard Hermione Granger speaking. He and Ron had saved the bushy haired Gryffindor from a troll last year and had been friends for a short period of time. But both Harry and Hermione found that they couldn't stand each other and agreed not to spend long periods of time with each other.

Harry couldn't stand Hermione's bossy, know it all attitude and the way she wanted to force him and Ron to study. Granted, Ron could use some studying, but his own grades were nothing to scoff at. Harry had gotten Outstandings for both his Transfigurations and Charms classes and Exceeding Expectations for everything else, excluding Potions because Snape was a bloody git and History of Magic because Professor Binns bored him to death. But he had still gotten Acceptables for those two classes.

Hermione couldn't stand how Harry ignored the rules and disrespected the teachers that he didn't like, in her eyes, even a teacher like 'Professor' Snape deserved to be treated with respect. But most of all, Hermione hated the way Harry could master Charms and Transfiguration spells so easily, like he didn't even need to put in any effort.

"Somebody told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him." Hermione continued, talking to somebody who Harry couldn't see.

"That's a pretty good question, who do you think it'll be, Harry?" Neville asked. The Longbottom Scion's confidence had improved tremendously, mostly due to Harry and Ron's - mostly Harry's - constant encouragement.

Harry shrugged, "As long as it isn't that bloo-" He began, only to let out a groan when he saw Gilderoy Lockhart and Snape walking onto the stage. The fraud was dressed in deep plum robes that made Harry want to gag.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence, "Gather round,gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" The fraud spoke, catching everyone's attention and inciting more than a few rolled eyes and groans.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." At this, Lockhart flashed a blinding grin that made most of the female students swoon.

Harry rolled his eyes, "First class advertising right there, isn't it?" He said dryly, causing nearby students to stifle their snickers and laughs.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, still flashing his blinding smile, not noticing the students laughing at his expense.

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Harry was torn between three choices, cheering for Snape, punching himself in the face for even thinking of supporting the slimy git, and gagging at Lockhart's sheer arrogance.

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear, who by nodding his head.

Snape and Lockhart turned to face each other on the stage and bowed. Well, Lockhart did anyway, twirling his hands in a way that made him look stupid in Harry's eyes, Snape just gave an irritated jerk of his head. Then both of Harry's most hated teachers held their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are both holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart said pompously, the crowd was silent, anticipating the duel to come. Who would win? The giant bat of the dungeons or the world renowned hero?

"On the count of three, we will being casting our spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." The fraud continued, not noticing Snape baring his teeth angrily.

"This ought to be good." Harry smirked, Lockhart was going to be put in his place, he could feel it.

When Lockhart finally reached the third count, both of the fully grown wizards raised their wands above their heads and pointed them at their foes.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape chanted sharply, a red beam of light flying out of his wand and crashing right into Lockhart, sending the fraud off his feet and off the stage, the pompous celebrity didn't stop flying until he crashed into the wall where he slid down into a pathetic sprawl on the ground.

The Slytherins in the crowd cheered while the rest of the students stared at Lockhart's sprawled body in shock.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione's terrified voice broke through.

"I hope not." Harry said, hoping that Lockhart was hurt. Maybe they would get somebody competent to substitute for the bloody fraud while he stayed in the infirmary.

Sadly for Harry, Lockhart was back on his feet, though he was still a little unsteady.

"Well there you have it!" Lockhart cried out, somehow managing to sound elated at his humiliation.

"That was a Disarming Charm, as you see, I've lost my wand. Ah, thank you, Miss Brown. It was an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying, it was extremely obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted, stopping you would have been all too easy, however, I felt that it would be good for them to see..." The fraud trailed off at Snape's murderous glare.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to put you all into pairs now so that we can get started, Professor Snape, if you could help me please..."

* * *

Harry on the stage in the middle of the Great Hall, staring at Draco Malfoy's smug face as Snape hung behind the blond haired boy like a large and greasy bat.

"Now Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do this." Lockhart attempted a complicated sort of wiggling maneuver with his wand and ended up dropping it onto the floor.

Snape and Harry smirked as Lockhart bent down to pick up the wand. "Whoops, my wand is a little overexcited." The fraud said, shamelessly telling a complete lie.

Harry saw Snape whispering something into Malfoy's ear, the blond ponce smirked.

Lockhart moved away and started counting down. "Three - two - one. GO!"

"Serpentsortia!" Malfoy bellowed, raising his wand and pointing it forward.

Harry Potter watched as a long black snake blasted out of Malfoy's wand and smirked.

_'Of course they'd conjure a serpent, they're all snakes after all.'_ Harry thought, deciding on his course of action.

Harry swished and flicked his wand, levitating the snake into the air, then he made a sweeping motion.

"Depulso!" Harry bellowed.

The black snake went flying at Malfoy, hissing furiously. Draco had a horrified look on his face, this wasn't supposed to happened!

Then, Harry made another motion with his wand, his incantation lost under the screams of the other students. The snake turned to rubber and crashed into Malfoy, another spell causing the rubber snake to coil tightly around the terrified Slytherin.

"Levicorpus." Harry intoned, flicking his wand upwards with a devilish smirk.

Malfoy let out a girlish scream as he was lifted into the air by his ankle, "Had enough now Malfoy?" Harry gloated.

"That's enough Potter! Put him down." Snape snapped angrily, old memories resurfacing in the man's mind. Harry Potter was far too much like his father.

"Oh fine, it's his fault for conjuring that snake. We were only supposed to use the disarming charm remember?" Harry replied in a careless tone, jerking his wand upwards. Malfoy fell on his back with a loud thud.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your disrespect, Potter!" Snape looked ready to explode and Harry wondered why the man was so angry, sure Snape berated him for nearly everything he did, but not once did Harry ever see Snape this angry before.

"I think that'll do for tonight." Lockhart cut in before Snape did anything. "You may all return next week for another session in this dueling club, and next time, stick to the disarming charm please!"

* * *

Severus Snape slammed the door to his office angrily, muttering a spell to lock the door and ensure his privacy.

Dumbledore had informed Snape of his suspicions that being hit by Voldemort's Killing Curse had left side effects and that he was curious to see if Harry had inherited Voldemort's Parselmouth abilities and had asked the Potion Professor to help test his theory if Snape found the chance.

So when he saw Potter attending Lockhart's asinine dueling club, he seized the opportunity like any Slytherin would. Malfoy hated Potter with a great passion and would jump at the chance to humiliate Potter, it would have gone perfectly, if it wasn't for Potter's unexpected talent at magic.

Severus's blood boiled, everything about that _boy_ reminded him of James Potter. From the way he talked all the way down to even his spell casting!

A growl escaped the potion master's lips as he sat down onto his chair heavily.

It was happening all over again, this time to Draco rather than him. Potter would lead Weasley to prank and bully his godson while Longbottom would just stand at a side and make sure that no harmful spells started being fired.

It was just like the Marauders. Except Longbottom filled both Lupin's and Pettigrew's positions.

Why had he even defected over to the 'Light' side? Severus sighed, palming his face with both hands. Because of Lily. A voice in the back of his mind whispered traitorously.

Just the thought of Lily made his heart ache, Severus shoved the feeling away and his thoughts fell back to the cause of his frustration.

Harry Potter.

Almost every single one of Harry Potter's features were identical to James Potter, all except for one.

His eyes, their shape and color were just like Lily's and it made Severus feel sick.

To see her eyes blended in with the rest of James Potter's features made him fume, it was like the universe was playing some cruel joke on him. And yet, every time he saw her eyes, set in a narrowed and angry glare, he felt compelled to beg for forgiveness.

It drove him mad.

"Curse you, James. Even in death you mock me."

**A/N: That was a little angsty towards the end. Wasn't expecting it to turn out like that but it did.**

**Also, after the incident with Quirrell at the end of 1st year, Harry went to learn spells in the library. He's more of a hands-on kind of student, who just practices the spells without learning tons and tons of the theory like Hermione does. **

**Harry just learns enough to make his spells work then experiments by himself from there.**


End file.
